Business processes may include a collection of related, structured tasks or tasks that produce a specific service or product. Business processes can be decomposed into several sub-processes, which have their own attributes, but also contribute to achieving the goal of a higher level process. The analysis of business processes typically includes the mapping of processes and sub-processes down to an activity level.
Business processes can be modeled in a business process model to describe core aspects of a business, including purpose, offerings, strategies, infrastructure, organizational structures, trading practices, and operational processes and policies. The business process model can define a number of methods in which operations are carried out to accomplish the intended objectives of an organization. In some implementations, a business process model can describe a workflow or integration between business processes.